This invention relates to a sweeper for driving brooms and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a sweeper used for feedlot operations for cleaning bunks used in feeding cattle, pigs, poultry and any other type animal receiving feed in a feed bunk.
In the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,922,745 to Lehman, 2,996,742 to Aimers, et al, 3,594,844 to Hargreaves, and 3,444,583 to Laurel, various types of broom driven or sweeper driven devices are shown and mounted on vehicles used for cleaning streets, driveways, highway gutters, and the like. None of them specifically disclose the combination of structure and unique features and advantages as provided by the subject invention as described herein.